


Mutual Feelings

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Marlene McKinnon, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Y/n and Sirius have been crushing on each other since the start of third year but are too scared to admit their feelings, annoying their friends in the process.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Sirius Black X Reader written by yours truly. I’m not quite sure how I feel about this one, I wrote it instead of doing school work. I hope it’s good and you guys enjoy it. Who doesn’t like a good old best friends to lovers fics right? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Y/n sighed deeply as she read her notes for Transfigurations over and over again, trying to imprint them into her brain before the upcoming final. She gave up shortly after and laid her head down on the table. There was only a small handful of students in the library, usually Y/n would have stayed in the common room to study but today her housemates decided after dinner it would be great to have very loud conversations with each other.

“You know, sleeping in the library isn’t ideal especially with an ink pot about to spill all over your neat notes.” She jumped slightly at the voice and cursed as she saw a few droplets of ink fall onto her notes. Composing herself, she looked up to find her best friend and long time crush, Sirius Black staring at her with a sly smile on his lips.

“I was looking everywhere for you,” he sat down in the chair and faced her, “you weren’t in the common room after dinner or in your dorm. I was worried about you.” His voice turning into a fake sad tone as he said the last words.

Y/n slightly giggled at him, “It was too bloody loud in the common room and I simply couldn’t focus. Also why didn’t you just use the map?” She turned to fully face him now and leaned back into her chair.

“The map is only used when it is important and needed.” He too leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table.

“Oh, so I’m not important?” She questioned as she shoved his legs off the table, looking up to meet his eyes that held a slight panic look to them.

“No! Oh Merlin no, t-that’s not what-“

She laughed at his small outburst, “calm down, I’m only joking. I know what you meant.” He gave out a sigh of relief and got up from his chair extending his hand to her.

“C’mon Y/l/n, it’s late and we both need our beauty sleep before our ever so dreadful exam tomorrow.” She began packing her things into her bag, knowing he was right but feeling slightly disappointed at the thought of sleeping, it would only make the exam come sooner. A light blush made its way up to her cheeks as she interlocked her hands with him, thankful the lights in the library were dimmed. Sirius was also thankful for that as his own cheeks held a light pink color to him.

Everyone knew the two friends liked each other, Y/n and Sirius were the only ones who were oblivious to their mutual feelings. Y/n could only imagine that Sirius reciprocated those feelings she had for him, and he could only imagine the same. They both been shamelessly flirting with each other since the start of their third year, yet now in their final year at Hogwarts they both thought it was just friendly flirting.

It was quite annoying for their friends, Sirius would constantly talk about her to the other three marauders. At first they thought it was cute, a simple crush on their friend. Oh but how wrong they were. Within the next four years of school, they would constantly have to hear about how good Y/n smells to how cute she looked while she ate her breakfast and spilled some pumpkin juice on herself. They could only hope that their dear friend grew a pair and asked her out.

Y/n spoke about Sirius to Lily and Marlene as well, however whenever one of them got annoyed at her for talking about her dear Sirius, she would simply tease Lily about James and tease Marlene about her crush that she had that month. All their friends did at some point come to an agreement that their two friends were very much idiots in love.

They walked into the common room, a few lingering students sat by the fireplace reading the books that were placed on their laps. Stopping by the stairs, they looked at each other. Y/n’s eyes wondered from his grey eyes to his lips, he was biting them as if to stop his mouth from speaking. “Something on your mind, Black?” His eyes wondered from her lips to her eyes, he shook his head. He placed a kiss on her forehead and said their goodnights to each other. Sighing, they made their way to their respective dorms and laid on their beds. Slightly disappointed nothing more came out of that night with each other.

The sun shined through the great hall, some students eating their breakfast while talking with their friends and others quizzing each other for any upcoming exams they had. Y/n and the boys, including Lily, were apart of the people quizzing each other. However they kept getting side tracked and constantly going on off topic conversations.

“Say Lily, maybe we should have a date at Hogsmeade and study each other.” James wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her, Lily mumbled an ‘absolutely not’ and continued to look at her flashcards.

James kept his smirk and looked around his group of friends, the smirk only got bigger when he saw Sirius looking at Y/n with love eyes. Y/n and Remus were quizzing each other, both slightly looking like they’re about to break from trying to memorize everything off what they were telling each other.

“Pads, I guess you’re already on that date with Y/n just without the Hogsmeade part.” James spoke loud enough for Y/n to hear him. Ignoring Sirius glaring at him, he stared at Y/n who was trying to hide her growing blush with her notes. Sirius only grabbed his book and hit James with it.

As breakfast ended, they all got up and started making their way to the class they were dreading to attend. James walked next to Sirius and whispered into his ear,

“Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, you better ask her out before we leave for the Easter holidays. There’s a Hufflepuff who’s been eyeing her in our Herbology class and honestly Pad’s, who knows how long she’ll be single for.” With that, he left his friend to think. There was no Hufflepuff guy eyeing her, James only made it up to give Sirius a little ‘push’.

Sirius couldn’t help but get jealous, he wanted to know who was eyeing her so he could give him a little talk. However he knew he has to make Y/n his girlfriend first and that he would ask her out on a date after class. Giving himself a pep talk before entering the classroom, ‘I can do this’ he thought to himself.

Class ended and sighs were let out by students exiting the room. Sirius waited for Y/n to finish packing her bag so they could walk out together, HIs heart was beating way too fast and his palms were beginning to get clammy. Wiping his hands on his robes, he made his way to Y/n and proceeded to walk her out of the class. ‘Now or never’ he thought.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” His voice trembled slightly from the nerves.

“Uh nope, why? Are you taking James offer on taking me on a ‘study ourselves date’?” She laughed, secretly hoping it was that. Hopeful that her words were giving him a hint that she wanted to be asked out on a date.

“Actually, yeah. Listen Y/n, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since third year and my words may or may not ruin what we have now but I must tell you because I don’t know how much longer I can hold it in,” He struggled to look into her eyes, “I am so infatuated by you and everyday I fall more and more in love you with every little thing you do. I love it when you tell Slytherins off for being mean to first and second years, I love it when you are not afraid to voice your opinion, I love how funny, sarcastic, and beautiful you are,” he looked into her eyes, “and I think I want to be with you until we grow old together, as cheesy as it sounds. I love you so much, Y/n Y/l/n and I need to know if you’d like to go on a date with me and possibly become my girlfriend.” He let out a soft sigh, ready to face the ugliness of rejection.

Y/n took a while processing his words, wondering if she was dreaming. She let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him, “Of course I feel the same way, Siri. I always had and I was starting to worry you didn’t feel the same. I will gladly go on a date with you. I very much love you as well.”

“So feelings are mutual?” Sirius was having a little trouble comprehending that her words were also real and not his mind making them up. She simply nodded and gave him a kiss on his soft lips. Sirius, as happy as he’s ever been, began placing sloppy kisses all over Y/n’s face, the corridor they were in filling up with her giggles.

Later that night, Sirius walked up to his dorm, knowing the boys would be in there. He flopped onto his bed with a giant smile on his face, “Boys, I did it! I finally asked her and she said yes!”

“Only about time, I’m happy for you.” Remus gave him a pat on his shoulder.

“See I knew lying about a Hufflepuff being interested in her would work.” James also flopped on his bed, feeling like the perfect matchmaker.

“Wait, you lied about that?!”


End file.
